1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for measuring parameters of plastic ground, according to which method a hole is made in the ground and a pipe is provided in this hole to collect groundwater in various places.
2. Discussin of the Prior Art
In a number of cases, it is required to measure the interstitial water in , for example, clay layers that are being considered to store waste in and to take samples of this water. This measuring must be done in various places in the ground.
Providing a separate borehole in every place to be measured and collecting water from these places via pipes which are provided in the boreholes is time-consuming and harms the environment to a large extent.
Hence, it has already been tried to measure the parameters of the ground in various places with one borehole and one pipe.
According to a known method, a borehole is drilled which is considerably larger than the pipe which is provided in it afterwards, whereby zones of the ground around the pipe are sealed by what are generally called packers, i.e. for example inflatable rings.
According to other known methods, fill material is provided around the pipe.
The application of packers or fill material is not only time consuming, but the methods do not allow for reliable measurements or restrict the possible measurements.